Titanfall 2-Heroes Will Rise
by Warmind
Summary: The story of Alex Shay, whose life changed when he became a pilot for the Militia to fight for those who can't. He and his team have seen what the IMC are capable of. Standby For Titanfall!
1. Chapter 1

_Begin Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

 _Enter WARMIND_

Hello,I am Warmind and there's not much to say except I decided to write a fanfiction on Titanfall 2,because first of all,it's a game about giant robots that you pilot,what's not to like?

Anyways here's Chapter 1 of Titanfall 2-Heroes Will Rise…

 _Begin…_

* * *

 _Planet:Obos_

 _Time:1400 Hours_

 _Location:Planet Colony 1220_

* * *

 **Alex POV**

"Wait up Alex!" I hear Emma call out trying to catch up to me.

"Heh,alright then. I think we're nearly there anyways." I reply waiting for her on the path to our secret spot on the mountain. If any of our parents knew, we'd be in alot of trouble. They say it's dangerous because of the wildlife, although over the years coming here, it's as though they've come to respect us in some way. We came up to a hole in the stone wall. I let Emma crawl in first, then I follow into the dark tunnel. As we crawled through the light at the end became brighter as we exit the light is revealed as a grand view of our settlement.

My name is Alex Shay, and what I'm about to tell you doesn't come everyday. This is how I became a Pilot.

* * *

 _End…_

Alright,first chapter! Keep in mind this is my first time doing this so go easy on me. Short maybe,but don't worry,there's more to haven't seen the last of me yet.I'll see you later,bye for now and stay in contact.

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


	2. Chapter 2

_Begin Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

 _Enter WARMIND_

Okay second chapter, this one will be a little longer than chapter one. You'll get some more story before Alex and Emma become pilots but don't worry, the wait will be worth it. Anyways let's get into chapter 2 of Titanfall 2-Heroes Will Rise.

 _Begin…_

* * *

 **Alex POV**

We stood there, mesmerized by the view for a second before we turned back into the cave moving deeper inside. Farther down the cave we came to an area alight from lanterns. Inside of this cave was Six, a damaged Atlas class titan from the old war between the IMC, and the Militia on Obos. The Atlas titan was a pale green, and beige coloring and had a large dragon behind a six insignia on his chassis. His internal wiring was showing in places where bullets had penetrated the armour. His left arm was ripped clean off. He was broken beyond repair but yet he was still able to speak. We sat down, and greeted our old friend as we awaited another story from his golden age of combat on the frontlines of the frontier. Due to him being severely damaged his voice box had taken some damage too, Six was able to speak clearly at times but at others his voice was stuttered, and he would often repeat himself. "It is good to see you b-b-both ag-again." He said in a calm manner while some of his wounds sparked.

"Same to you Six." I said. "We've been waiting all day to hear another one of your battles on the frontlines." Six had once told us he was a part of a special operations division, known as the Royal Dragon Squadron.

"It i-is good to know that you both c-care for me, b-but do not use your time to talk to me instead of spending y-your time at your s-settlement," He said his wiring sparking as he stuttered."As long as I am operational you won't need to worry."

I leaned up against a wall, and put my hands behind my head, "Yeah maybe, but working at the settlement is boring." I said with a lazy voice.

Emma looked at me with that one 'really?' look. "Alex, you know if it wasn't for the work that we do we wouldn't be able to come here everyday."

"I guess you're right, anyway Six, what've you got for us?"

His wounds sparked as he responded, "My m-memory is still improving, but I-I was able to recover d-data of a battle on Obos, how I b-became as d-damaged as you see."

I was surprised about this one, he hadn't told us how he wound up here in his damaged state. But when I think about his current state, I think about those who are responsible for the countless deaths of innocent people, Six fought for the right side. He fought for those who can't. While the IMC continue to take everything that we hold dear. "Six, how long have you been fighting this endless war for the frontier?"

"As far as I c-can remember, approximately 4 y-years"

"So long yet so short." Emma said sadly.

"And the war goes on" I replied

* * *

 _End…_

Second chapter and there's still so much more to be done, really. And Alex's story is just starting. I hope you enjoyed this, give me your feedback on it, and I upload every two weeks. Stay in contact.

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


	3. Chapter 3

_Begin Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

 _Enter WARMIND_

Okay, here's the story of the Atlas titan Alex and Emma have come to know as Six, I hope you enjoy this. Here's chapter 3.

 _Begin_

* * *

 **Royal Six**

 _Planet:Obos_

 _Time:300 Hours_

 _Location: MCS Frontier Shield_

* * *

 **Six POV**

Our commanding officer walked down the hangar as our pilots followed him. There was a civilian group on Obos in need of assistance but we had to act quick, as far as we knew, the IMC was still on our trail.

"Alright Royal, listen up! Our mission is to escort the supplies to the rendezvous point as quickly as possible. Each of you will have a different task during the mission. Royal-2, and Royal-3, you both will escort the transport and make sure there's no interference if the IMC do come here."

"Sir!"

"Consider it done."

He nodded as he continued. "Right, Royal-4 we'll have a cloak drone on you so you can guard the RDV." When he received his order, he embarked and put a hand up to show he understood.

"Royal-5, you will lead the riflemen guarding the people hiding out."

"Yes sir, they're safe with me."

"Good. Now then, Royal-6, you will stand at a vantage point armed with a plasma railgun providing sniper support."

"Yes sir." Then he embarked. I greeted him as the cockpit lit up.

"Welcome back, Pilot"

"Good to be back"

"We have our assignments Royal, failure is not an option, standby for titanfall!" Then we were dropped. We looked down at the land for a second before we hit the ground. The mission had begun.

* * *

 _End_

Okay I was a little late so I cut it here and decided to just make part 2. Anyways that's all for now, until next time stay in contact.

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


	4. Hiatus

_Begin Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

 _Enter WARMIND_

Hello, readers. I'm here right now to say that I am putting Titanfall 2: Heroes Will Rise on hiatus. This is because I have diverted my work to the story Destiny 2: Fallen Legend. I hope you all understand.

I am also here to inform you that when I return to this story, I will be working with a friend named Esdeath. And no, that's not from the anime Akame ga Kill. We are combining our stories, please check out his Titanfall story: Fighting For The Frontier. Thank you, and stay tuned.

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


End file.
